Guardianes
by white-tsubasa
Summary: "¡Tenemos que cambiar el destino!", ¡No quiero que la historia se vuelva a repetir!" Parejas: ShunxAlice, OCxOC, DanxRuno y otras
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

_La vida puede llegar a tener varias subidas y bajadas. Puede hacer que un gran amor florezca pero otras veces…puede hacer que toda una vida se destruya. Afectando todo a su alrededor. Puede ser que la vida empiece de nuevo haciendo que dos personas se rencuentren…pero… _

_¿Será posible que la historia se vuelva a repetir o se podrá cambiar el destino?_

_No se puede saber con exactitud pero…si se una cosa. Aunque la vida nos ponga obstáculos en nuestro camino no debemos rendirnos ante ellos. Mientras haya esperanza y unión será posible cambiar nuestro destino._

* * *

En las afueras de la ciudad de Japón. Era de noche.

¿Crees que estén aquí? – pregunto una chica a su compañero. Estoy seguro, esta vez no hay error. – le afirmo. ¡Mas te vale!, no quiero que sea como la ultima vez!- le dijo la chica algo molesta. No te enojes…no hay duda…ellos están aquí.- dijo el chico muy calmado.

Eso espero… ¡estoy tan emocionada! ¡Por fin los volveremos a ver!- dijo la chica dando saltos de alegría. Ojou-sama…por favor tenga cuidado.- dijo el chico algo preocupado. No te preocupes…nada me pasara. Bueno…será mejor que empecemos a buscarlos.- dijo la chica algo entusiasmada. Ojou-sama…entiendo su emoción, en serio…yo también quiero verlos. Pero debería calmarse.- le sugirió el chico.

¡NO PUEDO! ¡Sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que los vimos!- le exclamo la chica. Pues…han pasado varios años…-dijo el chico algo deprimido. Años…mejor dicho siglos…pero por fin estamos tan cerca de volverlos a ver. No debemos perder tiempo!- dijo la chica con muchos ánimos.

Bueno…lo que usted diga, Ojou-sama.- dijo el chico. Bien… ¿Estás listo?- pregunto la chica viendo hacia la ciudad. Ellos dos se encontraban en la orilla de un barranco. Si.- dijo el chico. Bien… ¡VAMOS!

Diciendo esto las dos personas saltaron del barranco.

Por fin los volveremos a ver…¡después de todo este tiempo! por favor esperen por nosotros…

**¡Shun! ¡Alice!**

* * *

**Yuki: aquí les dejo un pequeño prologo de una historia que voy a escribir. Va a tratar de ShunxAlice y otras parejas. También de mis personajes. No más les aviso que esta historia va a ser algo larga. Hablo en serio. Tengo otra historia en mi computadora, termino en 24 capítulos y más de 100,000 palabras. Así que por favor esperen un poco para el primer capítulo. Soy nueva en esto de ShunxAlice, no soy muy fan…pero esta historia se me ocurrió hace varios días. Y alguien me dijo que quería que escribiera otra historia. Bien, promete contestar todas sus preguntas y comentarios y acepto sugerencias. ¡En serio!**

**?: No es muy buena con el romance.**

**Yuki: No digas nada -.- , bueno con esto los dejo.**


	2. Encuentro

**Yuki: bien…ahora sí. El primer capítulo espero que lo disfruten. Y le doy las gracias a " Alicelove001 " por ser la primera en comentar. Me siento tan feliz QAQ. Bueno solo le voy a decir lo normal. **

**Los personajes de Bakugan no me pertenecen. Solo los dos que salen por ahí. (que aun no tienen nombre XD)**

**Bueno disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Encuentro**

**Alice POV**

/RING!/ RING/

Umm… Que sueño.-dije. Me empecé a levantar y me quede mirando el despertador. ¿¡Ehh! ¡Veinte para las ocho! ¡No es posible! ¡VOY TARDE!- grite. Corrí rápido al baño y empecé a arreglarme lo más rápido que podía. Dure solo unos tres minutos, después baje y me dirigí a la entrada.

Alice, ¿no vas a desayunar?- me pregunto mi abuelo. ¡Lo siento! ¡Voy tarde!- le dije y salí corriendo de la casa. Como se me pudo ocurrir programar mal el despertador.- me dije a mi misma. Era el primer día del segundo semestre. No puedo llegar tarde, hoy lo volveré a ver. - pensé.

¡CUIDADO!- alguien grito.

Me di vuelta y me di cuenta que un coche venia hacia a mí. No podía moverme, de repente sentí una brisa extraña viniendo hacia a mí. Cuando menos lo esperaba alguien me había salvado. La persona que me había salvado me estaba cargando como si fuera una novia.

¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?- me pregunto. Yo voltee a ver a la persona. Estaba muy sorprendida, era muy bien parecido. Era un chico con pelo castaño, con ojos verdes, tenía la piel blanca y era alto. Umm…si- le dije algo nerviosa. El me bajo con mucho cuidado. Mu…muchas gracias por haberme salvado!- le dije agachando un poco la cabeza. El se me quedo viendo un rato, eso me puso algo incomoda.

Le…¿le sucede algo?-le pregunte. No…umm…¿podría decirme a que colegio va?- me pregunto. Eso me dejo algo confundida. Pues…voy al Colegio Infinitum.-le dije. Eso me hizo recordar lo que estaba haciendo. ¡AHH! ¡Voy tarde! ¡Lo siento mucho! Pero debo irme.- le dije y salí corriendo en dirección a la escuela.

* * *

**? POV**

Con que…Colegio Infinitum…que interesante. Esto la hará muy feliz.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Pude llegar a la escuela antes de que cerraran las puertas pero ahora mi problema era entrar sin que el Maestro Yakawa me notara. El maestro Yakawa era el más estricto de la escuela si alguien llega tarde a su clase…el no tendría compasión.

Llegue a mi clase (2ª), vi al maestro escribiendo algo en el pizarrón. Yo abrí la puerta de la parte trasera de la clase con mucho cuidado. Runo noto lo que hacía, yo le dije con señas que guardara silencia, ella capto lo que le dije. Yo me metí gateando a la clase.

SEÑORITA GEHABICH! Espero que me dé una buena explicación por su retraso.- oí decir. Yo me espante y dio un salto. La clase entera se dio vuelta.

Umm…yo- empecé a murmurar. ¿Por qué llego tarde?- me pregunto de una forma muy fría. Pues…programe mal el reloj y…luego hubo un pequeño accidente.-le dije. ¡ACCIDENTE!- oí decir a runo, sonaba preocupada. ¿Qué paso?- me pregunto Dan. pues venia corriendo y no me había dado cuenta de un coche. Y alguien de la nada salió y me salvo.-dije. La clase entera se veia algo sorprendida y preocupada al mismo tiempo. ¡SILENCIO!...Mire señorita Gehabich, a mi no me gusta que me mientan. Usted sabe bien que no me gusta que lleguen mis alumnos tarde a mi clase y no quiero que me dé estúpidas excusas.-me dijo el Profesor.

Pero profesor!-le exclame algo nerviosa. ¡SIN PEROS! Hoy se quedare en detención.- me dijo. PROFESOR! NO SEA TAN DURO CON ELLA! – le exclamo Shun y parecía algo molesto. Señor Kazami, no se meta en donde no le hablan. O Acaso quiere meterla en más problemas.- le dijo el profesor. Shun se le quedo mirando un rato pero no le dijo nada más.

Bien…señorita pase a su lugar.-me dijo. Si.- dije algo deprimida. Después de eso, el siguió con su clase. Runo y Julie trataban de darme ánimos. Pero el profesor me puso muy deprimida como para animarme.

* * *

**Después de la clase…hora del almuerzo (en clase)**

**Nadie POV**

Alice…te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Shun. Alice lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa en su rostro. Si…descuida…ya estoy un poco mejor.- ella le contesto. Eso me alegra.- el le dijo. Pero…¡AHHH! Como odio al profesor Yakawa! ¿Porque nos toco como maestro?- pregunto Runo a sus amigos algo desanimada. Porque estas tu aquí…tu eres señal de mala suerte.- dijo dan volteando a ver la ventana.

Al oír eso, Runo se puso furiosa. ¡QUE HAS DICHO!-le exclamo Runo abalanzándose contra él. Compañeros de esa clase se quedaron viendo la pelea. (Estaban muy emocionados). Julie y Alice tomaron a Runo. Y Shun ayudo a Dan a levantarse. ¡ERES UNA BESTIA!- le grito Dan. ¡Y TU UN TARADO!- le respondió Runo. ¡CALLENSE! ¡PAR DE TARADOS!- dijeron un chico de pelo azul claro y una chica de pelo naranja al mismo tiempo. ¡Ace, Mira! Qué alegría que estén aquí-dijo Julie algo aliviada.

Porque siempre tenemos que venir a su clase a detenerlos.-les exclamo Mira. Runo y Dan se veían asustados. Mira podía llegar a ser algo terrífica cuando se enoja. Lo…sentimos-dijeron dan y runo al mismo tiempo. Mas les vale.- dijo Mira algo enojada.

Oigan… ¿Podrían decirnos que paso hace rato?-pregunto Ace. ¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Alice. Pues…oímos gritos hasta nuestra clase.-dijo Mira. Oh…pues…- Julie empezó a contar lo que sucedió esa mañana. ¡Es en serio! Alice, ¿Estás bien?-le pregunto Mira. Si, no te preocupes. La persona que me salvo no dejo que me lastimara.-contesto Alice.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre el grupo, pero no duro mucho.

¿¡DIME COMO ERA!- pregunto Julie con mucha energía.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Ehh… ¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunte algo confundida. TU SABES, ¡si era guapo o sexy! ¡Cuéntanos!-me dijo Julie. Los chicos se me quedaron viendo. Yo me quede pensando un rato.

Pues…para serte sincera… el si era muy guapo. Tenía el pelo castaño, ojos verdes y piel blanca. Y se veia algo fuerte.-dije. WOW! Es súper sexy. Tuviste mucha suerte.- exclamo Julie.

* * *

**Nadie POV**

Shun se veia un poco molesto al oír eso. Hey Shun! parece ser que tienes competencia.- dijo Dan. Definitivamente.- añadió Ace. Shun se puso un poco rojo. Alice solo veia pero no entendía porque estaba así. Cállense.- dijo Shun algo molesto. El se levanto y se dirigió al pasillo.

Miren lo que hicieron.-dijo Runo algo molesta. No fue nuestra intención.-dijo Dan.

* * *

**Después de clases…**

Alice se dirigía a la sala de detención. Ella estaba algo nerviosa, nunca había estado en esa sala. Lo bueno que le avise a mi abuelo.- pensó Alice. Ella llego a la sala de detención y sintió un gran escalofrió al ver la clase. Había puros chicos buscapleitos. Alice se sentó en el primer lugar doble de la fila. (En esa clase solo hay mesa bancos dobles.)

Muchos de los chicos la observaban detenidamente, eso hizo sentir incomoda a Alice. Hola preciosa.-le susurraron en el oído. Alice dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, ella volteo a ver al chico algo asustada. Sabes algo, eres demasiado hermosa. Deberías salir conmigo.- le dijo mientras tocaba la mejilla de Alice con su mano. Alice no sabía qué hacer, ella estaba muy asustada.

¡No la toques!- grito alguien enfrente de ellos. Los ojos de Alice se iluminaron al ver a la persona. Era Shun. Quien eres tú para decirme que ha..CEEEERRR!- grito el chico. Shun lo había sacado a volar contra la pared. Los otros se le quedaron viendo a Shun. el les daba una mirada que decía: "Si se acercan los mato"

Con esa mirada nadie se le acerco. Alice, ¿te encuentras bien? – le pregunto Shun algo preocupado. Shun…Muchas gracias.-ella le dijo muy feliz, ella lo abrazo. No hay de que.-el le dijo, él le regreso el abrazo. Duraron un rato así.

¡TORTOLOS!- gritaron los chicos de la habitación. (Ya se habían hartado de verlos abrazados). Al escuchar eso Alice los soltó de inmediato, su cara se encontraba roja. Shun los volteo a ver algo enojado. Ellos andaban actuando "normal" y estaban silbando.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Como se me ocurre hacer algo así en este lugar.- pensé. Estaba algo avergonzada. Umm…Shun. Quisiera saber por qué estás aquí. Si no te molesta.- le dije volteándolo a ver. El me volteo a ver también. Pues…digamos que algo le paso al peluquín del profesor Yakawa.-dijo Shun algo calmado.

No me podía imaginar exactamente lo que hizo. Pero… ¿por qué le hiciste eso?, sabias que te meterías en problemas.-le dije algo preocupada. Pues…no quería dejarte sola.-el me dijo. Yo estaba muy sorprendida por lo que dijo, me sentía muy feliz. Mu…muchas gracias, Shun.- le dije y le mostré una sonrisa.

¡Qué tierno!- dijeron los chicos de la clase. Yo me sonroje al oír eso y pude notar que Shun también. Silencio en el aula!- dijo un maestro entrando a la sala. Después de eso todo estuvo aburrido para todos.

Pero…para mí no. Estar con Shun no se me hacía nada aburrido. Me alegra mucho haber venido.- pensé.

* * *

**Nadie POV**

Después de eso…Shun fue castigado por su abuelo. Pero el ya se lo esperaba.

Al día siguiente.

Ese día Alice había llegado temprano. Ella no quería repetir lo mismo del día anterior. ¿Porque aun no empezamos con la clase?- pregunto Dan. Parece ser que hay dos nuevos alumnos.- dijo Runo. (Ella es la presidenta de la clase). ¡En serio! Que emoción. Me pregunto cómo serán.- dijo Julie muy emocionada. Lo único que se sabe es que es un chico y una chica.-dijo Runo.

Donde podrán estar, ¡ya llevan 10 minutos de retraso!- exclamo el Profesor. Ya empezaron mal.- pensaron todos. Umm…disculpe…es esta la clase 2ª.-dijo alguien entrando por la puerta de parte de enfrente. Las chicas estaban sorprendidas, y sobretodo Alice. ¡Por fin llegan!- dijo el profesor aliviado.

Lo sentimos, olvide la dirección.-dijo el chico muy calmado. GENIALL!- gritaron las chicas de la clase. ¡TU!-dijo Alice muy sorprendida mientras se levantaba de su lugar. ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Runo. Es el.- dijo Alice. Los chicos no entendían. El chico volteo y vio a Alice, se pudo ver una pequeña expresión de que estaba sorprendido.

¡Eres un idiota! Solo a ti se te olvida la dirección!- dijo una chica golpeándolo en la cabeza. No tienes porque golpearme.- le dijo el chico muy calmado. ¡Tengo todo el derecho!- le exclamo la chica. ¡Disculpen! Esto es una clase.- le dijo el profesor algo enojado. Y a mí que.- dijo la chica de una forma muy fría. El profesor sintió algo de escalofríos. Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver al profesor asustado.

Es genial.- susurro Julie. Ne…chico idiota! Dime, ¿porque me trajiste aquí?- pregunto la chica algo molesta. El chico señalo hacia Alice. Ella volteo y se le quedo viendo.

Alice…eres tú.- dijo la chica. Me…conoces…-dijo Alice algo confundida. Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron y se podía ver brillo en sus ojos. Ella empezó a correr hacia Alice y se abalanzo sobre ella. ¡ALICE!- grito la chica con mucha alegría.

¡QUE RAYOS SUCEDE!

* * *

**Yuki: bien…creo que me emocione y termine el capitulo antes.**

**?: Te motivaste con el comentario. **

**Yuki: si…lo sé. ^w^ Bueno como ya subí este. Le dejare hasta aquí. Mañana no creo que suba…voy a estar teniendo ideas para el segundo (Tal vez…quien sabe…). Y en el próximo capítulo les explicare la apariencia de las dos personas (bien). También explicare los uniformes. Bueno Bye :3**


	3. Nuevos Amigos y Enemigos

**Capitulo 2: Nuevos Amigos y Enemigos.**

Paso un rato para que pudieran separar a la chica de Alice. Según Alice, ella nunca la había visto. EL chico dijo que ella era idéntica a una amiga que tuvieron. El profesor Yukawa le pidió que no hiciera eso y que se presentaran ante el grupo.

Muy bien…Mi nombre Makamoto Sora.- dijo el chico de una forma muy calmada. Como Alice ya había contado. El tenía la piel blanca, pelo castaño, ojos verdes y era alto. El estaba usando el uniforme escolar varonil, llevaba puesto un pantalón gris, una camisa de botones (Estaba desfajada) que tenía el logo de la escuela. Y una corbata amarilla y zapato negro.

Bien… ¿y usted?- pregunto el profesor a la chica. Mi nombre es Markvell Tsubasa. Mucho gusto.-dijo la chica mientras mostraba una sonrisa. Ella tenía el pelo de color marrón oscuro, lo tenía largo (más debajo de la cintura), ojos azul verdosos, piel blanca y era de estatura normal. (Le llegaba al hombro a Sora). Ella llevaba el uniforme de las mujeres. Que consistía en un chaleco gris con el logo, una camisa de botones abajo, la falda y corbata eran de color morado. Y llevaba zapato negro.

Bien…solo por hoy. Les pasare que hayan llegado tarde, solo por ser nuevos. Ahora tomen su lugar.-dijo el profesor y señalo un lugar atrás de Alice y de Shun. Yo quiero el que está junto a la ventana (atrás de Shun).- dijo Tsubasa. Como quieras. -.- -dijo Sora.

Ella se dirigió al lugar, pero se detuvo un momento y se quedo mirando a Shun. No has cambiado nada- dijo y mostro una pequeña sonrisa. Shun se quedo confundido. Ella solo sonrió, después se sentó.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Vi como se acercaba Sora hacia donde yo estaba. Él ni siquiera me miro, solo se sentó. El profesor ya había empezado la clase, pero tenía que hablar con Sora. Yo me voltee un poco sin que el profesor se diera cuenta.

Hey…sora.- dije en voz baja. El me volteo a ver, el no mostraba ninguna emoción. Quería darte las gracias por lo de ayer.- le dije. No hay de que…-el me dijo. Si…pero si no hubiera sido por ti…no hubiera pasado un día genial ayer.-le dije. El se me quedo viendo, parecía confundido. Ol...olvídalo.- le dije algo nerviosa. Luego sentí un pequeño escalofrió en todo mi cuerpo.

¡Señorita Gehabich! No hable en clase!-me dijo el maestro, parecía estar enojado.

* * *

**Hora del almuerzo…**

**Nadie POV**

Umm…Alice. Lo siento por lo de hace rato. Me emocione un poco pensando que eras mi vieja amiga.- dijo Tsubasa algo avergonzada. Descuida, comprendo. Y no me importa.- dijo Alice de una forma dulce. Aunque si me sorprendió un poco.- pensó Alice. Así que…tu eres el que salvo a Alice ayer, ¿No es así?- pregunto Julie.

Sora dijo que si con la cabeza. ¡En serio!, debo agradecerte.- le dijo Runo. Está bien…pero… ¿tu quien eres? – pregunto Sora. Oh…que grosero de mi parte. Mi nombre es Runo. Soy la presidenta de la clase. Bueno…ya conocieron a Alice y a Shun. Ella es Julie y el es Dan.-dijo Runo. _Y debo decirles, que es un idiota._- le dijo Runo a Tsubasa y Sora en el oído. ¡Escuche! – exclamo Dan.

Tsubasa solo se empezó a reír, Sora no hizo nada. y bien…porque no nos cuentan algo de ustedes- dijo Alice, parecía estar algo curiosa. Pues…no hay mucho. Nos acabamos de mudar. Y entramos aquí.- dijo Sora.

…..

Esta conversación es muy aburrida- pensaron todos. Umm…mejor cuéntenos de ustedes…Alice…Acaso…-decía Tsubasa, pero alguien llego azotando la puerta.

SHUUNIIEEE!

En ese momento una chica abrazo a Shun por la espalda. ¿Cómo has estado cariño? – dijo la chica. Tsubasa estaba en shock. Ella tenía el pelo corto color café oscuro, tenia buena figura, llevaba un parche en su ojo derecho, pero el otro no. (Su ojo era de color morado).

La chica se quedo mirando a Tsubasa, y también lo hizo Tsubasa. Sus miradas eran extrañas. ¿Acaso ustedes se conocen?- pregunto Runo. Que…¿yo?, conocer a alguien tan corriente como ella. Por favor Runo…me ofendes.- dijo la chica. Tsubasa se veia muy molesta pero no dijo nada. Pero…para que lo sepan…Mi nombre es Umiko. Akasaka Umiko.-dice mostrando una sonrisa.

Vaya…que "lindo"-dijo Tsubasa sonaba molesta, esto extraño un poco a los demás. Si no se conocen, ¿porque la trata así?-pensó Dan. Mira Umiko…El es Sora y ella es Tsubasa. Ahora puedes soltarme-dijo un poco molesto. No hasta que digas que saldrás conmigo esta noche. –dijo sin soltarlo.

Umiko…¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto un chico de pelo rojo y ojos verdes que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta del salón. ¡Yami-kun! Te dije que regresaría pronto al salón-le dijo Umiko algo molesta. No importa…te dije que no vinieras ya que…-se calla al ver a los dos alumnos nuevos. Tsubasa lo miraba con odio y Sora la sostenía del brazo.

Umm…Tsubasa, ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Julie. Si…lo estoy- dijo con mirada baja. Ella empezó a dirigirse a la puerta, cuando puso junto a Yami el mostro una sonrisa de burla. Eso es extraño…-dijo Runo. Sora… ¿qué le sucede?- pregunto Alice. Problemas…-fue lo único que dijo. Y el también se dirigió fuera del salón, cuando paso junto a Yami, sus miradas parecían decir "odio", después de eso Sora se fue.

Eso…fue muy raro.-dijo Alice. ¡DIME YAMI! ¡Porque no puedo venir! ¿Por qué no puedo venir?-le pregunto Umiko. Porque sé que vas a venir a molestar a mi Alice.- dijo. Alice se sonrojo un poco al escuchar eso, pero Shun solo se puso algo molesto. Solo vine a ver a mi Shunie.-dijo Umiko. En ese momento Umiko y Yami empiezan una pequeña discusión.

Su pelea duro un poco ya que el maestro había llegado, Sora y Tsubasa habían llegado justamente cuando el llego, pero ella se veia deprimida.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Me pregunto que le pasara?-pensé. La clase paso algo rápido, me sorprendió mucho al ver lo listos que eran sora y Tsubasa. Ella era un genio con los números y el con la pronunciación de otros lenguajes y otras cosas. Aunque en algunas cosas parecían tener problemas.

**Por los casilleros…**

Que dia…-dije mientras acomodaba mis cosas. Umiko y Yami siempre andan creando problemas…como quisiera que todos nos lleváramos bien-dije mientras cerraba la puerta de mi casillero. Si eso es lo que quieres solo pídemelo.- oí decir a alguien a un lado de mi. Me voltee de golpe y vi a Yami a un lado. ¡YAMII! ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?-le pregunte esperando que no fuera así.

De que era un buscapleitos...pero…si tanto quieres que me lleve bien con ellos-m decía mientras me tomaba por la cadera. Solo pídemelo-me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi rostro. Pude sentir como mis mejillas se ponían calientes y no podía hacer nada.

SUELTALA MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-oí a algunas personas gritar. Lo siguiente que vi fue a Runo y a Tsubasa golpear a Yami. El me soltó y cayó al piso. ¡COMO SE ATREVEN!- el le reclamo. Como te atreves tu a querer hacer algo malo a Alice en plena luz del dia-dijo Tsubasa con un tono algo frio. No es de tu…

¡Claro que si!, Si te atreves a tocarla te juro que te dare con este bate de metal en la cabeza!-dijo ella mientras enseñaba un bate que tenia la mano. ¡DE DONDE SACASTE ESO!-le preguntamos algo nerviosas Runo y yo. Como sea…pero esto no se quedara asi. –dijo mientras se levantaba. Nos vemos luego, Alice- me dijo Yami y se fue.

Vaya…Yami cada dia esta peor.-dijo Runo algo molesta. Muchas gracias chicas. Y gracias Tsubasa por defenderme pero…no tenias que amenazarlo.-le dije. No creo que hablaba en serio.-dijo Runo. Claro que era en serio. Estoy dispuesta a golpearlo bien duro en la cabeza-nos dijo mientras sujetaba el bate.

Ehh?

* * *

**Nadie POV**

**En otro lado…**

Oye Shun…deberías encontrar una forma para que Umiko te deje en paz.- dijo Dan. Ya lo intente y no funciona. Está empeñada a que salga con ella cuando no quiero.-el le contesto. Pobre de ti, no lo crees…¿Sora?-dijo Dan al ver que el chico venia callado y no parecía que pusiera mucha atención. Parece que no te gusta que hablemos de Umiko…-dijo Dan. Sora se quedo callado.

Dime…Tu y Tsubasa…¿conocieron antes a Umiko y a Yami?-le pregunto Shun. Sora lo volteo a ver directamente. No…jamás los habíamos visto.-el contexto calmado. Eso no parece…pero si tu lo dices.- Shun le dijo. Pero si que empezaron mal el segundo semestre..-dijo dan llevándose los brazos atrás de su cabeza.

Sora se quedo callado, el se puso a ver la mochila de dan. Estaba concentrado en un papel que estaba un poco salido. Dan…¿no tienes que ver a alguien?-pregunto Sora. El lo volteo a ver y se quedo pensando un rato, después su expresión cambio en tan solo unos segundos.

¡TENIA QUE VER A RUNO!¡ CHICOS LO SIENTO! ¡TENGO QUE IRME!-al terminar de decir esto salió corriendo a todo lo que podía de ahí. Ese tonto..-dijo Shun llevándose la mano a la frente.

* * *

**Despues de clases…en un café **

¡RUNOO!¡perdoname por llegar tarde!-decia Dan a Runo que se veia molesta. Dijiste que llegarías temprano! Que no ves que necesito tu ayuda en el café!-ella le dijo molesta. Lo se pero…en serio perdón. Prometo ayudarte completamente y sin quejarme.- dan le dijo esperando que aceptara.

Bueno. Te perdono…pero solo porque vas a ayudarme.-ella le dijo. Dan se alegro tanto de saber que no lo iba a regañar que decidió abrazarla. Q-QUE HACES IDIOTA!-le grito mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza y se sonrojaba. PERDONN! ME EMOCIONE! –el dio como excusa.

Pues no te emociones tanto! Y ahora ayúdame con estas bolsas-dijo señalando unas bolsas con comida. Bien-dijo sin renegar. El llevo las bolsas a la parte trasera de la tienda. Ese Dan…jamás cambiara-dijo Runo mientras miraba una foto de cuando era niña. En la foto estaba junto a un niño. Ese tonto…no recuerda-dijo mirando al suelo algo triste.

¿Que no recuerda que?-alguien le pregunto. Runo se espanto y soltó un pequeño grito. JU-JULIE! Hace cuanto que estas aquí?-pregunto nerviosa. Lo suficiente.¡ Así que dime! ¿Quien no recuerda que!-pregunto, se veia que quería saber.

NO SE DE QUE HABLAS!-contesto algo desesperada. Hey Runo! ¿Qué hago con estas bolsas?-pregunto Dan que estaba detrás de ella. QUE NO TE DIRE!-contesto Runo de golpe mientras se daba la vuelta y le daba un golpe en la cara. Dan cayo noqueado en el suelo.

D-DAN! ¡Perdóname! ¡No quise!-dijo Runo tratando de que recuperara la conciencia. Pobre Danny-dijo julie mientras se le acercaba y lo abrazaba. Siempre termina golpeado por ti.

¡NO ES MI INTENCION! Y SUELTALO! –le exclamo. De repente las dos empezaron a pelear enfrente de todos sobre Dan y sobre otras cosas que no tenían mucho sentido en eso momento.

* * *

**Fuera del Café**

Jeje…esos dos…Siguen igual-dijo una chica con un tono sombrío. Jamás cambiaran…pero…ese no es el punto de hoy, ¿no es así?-pregunto el chico. No…Hoy no. Tu sabes muy bien que hacemos por aquí. Pero…no podemos ahorita…tenemos que ir a un lugar un poco mas callado…y oscuro.-dijo la chica.

¿Estás segura que esto funcionara?-pregunto el chico no muy convencido. ¡Claro! Mis planes jamás fallan!-dijo muy orgullosa. Pero…si han fallado…y yo he tenido que salvarte.-el le dijo. Tchh! Hoy no será como esas veces. Esta vez…estoy segura que funcionara. Y por fin tendremos los que queremos-dijo muy feliz.

Bueno solo te lo advierto…si algo sale mal…será toda tu culpa- dijo el chico. Como sea, además..-se voltea a ver al café.

Estoy segura que no sobrevivirán a eso…kujujuju

* * *

**Yuki: bien…aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. Perdónenme por la tardanza pero…como ya había dicho esto solo lo escribo en mis tiempos libres y por inspiración. Pero en el momento que escribía esto…perdí la inspiración y lo deje. Además no soy tan escritora que digamos.**

**Tsubasa: Ella es más dibujante pero de todas maneras…escribiste otra historia que aun no terminas ¬¬ **

**Yuki: eso es otro rollo =.= …bueno. Bien ahora empezara lo emocionante en los siguientes. Por fin les di a conocer a los malos o los que causaran problemas en la escuela y las vidas de nuestros protagonistas Algunos misterios y también metí un poco de Runo****x****Dan pero…es muy pequeño. No soy muy buena en el amor. Bueno espero que les guste. Intentare escribir mas pero como ya dije…solo me inspiro en ocasiones. **

**Bye. 3**

**PD: Si contesto preguntas.**


End file.
